


The Second Heat

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Crossdressing, Implied Mpreg, Infertility, M/M, Omegaverse, but not really, gross eggs for dinner, will gets his period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries hard to be the model Omega for his husband but something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More fun A/B/O trash for you babies to enjoy <3

A few days after their first real mating, Will felt a powerful tie binding Hannibal to himself. Being apart made Will's heart beat faster and the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. He felt alone and vulnerable when his alpha left the room.

Hannibal likewise felt the tug of a bond between his ribs and low in his gut. Already a possessive creature by nature he found his awareness tuned finely to wherever Will was in the house. No matter what he was doing, a small part of his mind was dedicated entirely to Will.

It was while reading at breakfast the following weekend that Hannibal felt a pang of worry in his belly. There was no logical inspiration, just urgency. His head tilted and his eyes narrowed, ears tuned to their bedroom before placing the book down and swiftly rising to climb the stairs.

“Will?” Hannibal called through the calm of their home.

“Don't come up here.” Was a small reply. “I don't want to see you yet. Just, sorry I need a moment.”

“Are you hurt?” 

Hannibal rapped on the bedroom door and opened it slowly to find the bed empty, say for a small red stain on the sheets.

“I'll clean up I promise! I'm so sorry.” Will had the en-suit bathroom locked.

Hannibal sighed. In truth he had hoped that their first time would prove fruitful but he now knew that was wishful thinking. He wasn't prone to wishing but something about his beautiful mate made him impatient.

“Will, please unlock the door. I'm not angry, I want to see you.”

The lock rattled and Hannibal turned the handle. Will was sat on the edge of the bath, freshly showered in his underwear.

“I got my period.”

“I see. Are you upset?”

Will shrugged. He bit his lip and looked away from his mate. He was upset, of course he was he was expecting to get morning sickness and cravings and he wanted to glow. Everything his book had told him about the first few months of pregnancy. Now he was just Will, the unstable, infertile omega who couldn't handle life in the real world paying taxes in a nine to five. His eyes started to fill with tears of self pity.

“I'm just disappointed.”

Hannibal wrapped Will in his arms. He breathed deeply and nuzzled close behind Will's ear.

“There is so much time ahead of us. We have a lot of tries to get this right. We know you've had trouble getting into a heat before we met, it is only expected that we will have a few practice runs before your body catches on.” Hannibal smiled and wiped at Will's tears, stroking over his jaw and the mark he'd left on his mates neck. “I'm so proud of you. You have been so strong for both of us.”

Will sniffled and gave his best attempt at a smile.

“I feel bad. I knew I was going to get my period yesterday but I just didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to let you down.”

“You have not let me down, you are a wonderful mate. All I could have asked for and I love you.” Hannibal nibbled at Will's ear, he could no longer resist.

“When can we try again?” Will asked with hesitation.

“Well your next heat won't be for a few weeks. We don't have to wait until then before we can make love again.” Hannibal growled and squeezed Will's behind.

“Hey!” Will squeaked. “We are not doing anything until I stop bleeding, its not clean.”

“Who says it's not clean?”

“My book. And some other guides I found at the library. It's unsanitary and animalistic to have sex during your time of the month.” Will took a deep breath and kissed Hannibal on the cheek. “And I can't just mope all day I have things to do.”

Will adjusted his underwear, threw his sanitary towel wrapper in the bin and proceeded to dress for the day.

–

During the next three to five days Hannibal was at Will's every call with food, blankets, cuddles and even a foot rub when required. As a strict man of science who believed that an Omegas happiness was found in servitude he certainly had no idea bonding could raise such a powerful drive to nurture in himself.

Will tried his best not to get down. He felt so close to Hannibal and his words of encouragement helped him through the shame he felt at being unable to get pregnant this time. They discussed what steps they could take to improve their fertility and agreed that getting back into the swing of things would put them most at ease.

Getting out of the house helped more than Will imagined it would.

He sat in a cafe and ate cake. He drank nettle tea (Hannibal's suggestion) and read an Omega's lifestyle magazine called “Oh”.

“As all omegas know, keeping your mate satisfied goes above and beyond darning socks and cooking dinner. Harmony in the home starts in the bedroom. Here are 10 tips that will keep even the most thoroughbred Alpha satisfied...”

Will's eyes bulged as he read about special oils and candles, certain sexual positions and even perfumes that contained concentrated pheromones. These little snips of advice didn't tell him what he really needed to know about satisfying his husband.

“Oh, shut up!” A very pretty beta at the next table pushed at her omega friend's shoulder.

Will held up his magazine and pretended to read.

“I'm telling you, Paul doesn't let up till I give him a blowie.”

“Does he knot, you know,” the beta lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “when he's in your mouth?”

Will's ears were on fire, he needed to know, did he? What was that like? How long would they be stuck like that?

“Nah, he holds it off and I don't swallow any more. Not since the kids, anyway. What's the point, I'm not getting anything out of it afterwards, that's for damn sure.” She sipped her coffee and they continued talking about their bonded husbands annoying habits.

Will was fascinated. None of his books talked about blow jobs. Even thinking the word made Will blush. It seemed so pornographic, even more so than mating.

The magazine was read through and the cake eaten in a daze as Will imagined what it would be like to do those things with his mate.

–

“I can't believe I let you cook again.”

“It is my pleasure to bring dinner to our table, Will.”

Hannibal laid down Will's bowl.

“Um. What is it?”

“Best guess?”

Will didn't want to be rude, his culinary knowledge was poor at best compared with Hannibal's exotic palate. 

“Porridge?” Will fiddled with his spoon.

“We are having Jok. A Chinese dish. Rice porridge would be a good way of referring to this dish. A meat based stock and rice are cooked together. Then I have added green onions and sliced century egg to complete the meal. Simple and nutritious. Very easy on the digestive system.”

“Is that what these are?” Will picked at his soup with his spoon. “They look like bad eggs.”

“Duck eggs, perfectly edible. They are packed in clay, ash, lime and salt for several months before they are suitable for eating.”

Will frowned.

“We talked about this, Will. Eggs promote fertility and I want to give you more than a boiled egg for dinner.”

“You eat yours first.”

Hannibal lifted a spoonful to his lips. The egg was black. The yolk had turned grey and green and had the texture of a jelly.

Hannibal of course ate his spoonful with delight. Chewing with his eyes closed before swallowing and smiling lightly.

“No arguments. Eat your dinner.”

–

“Hannibal?” Will called. “Come to bed.”

“Just a moment.”

Will stretched and yawned as he watched Hannibal tread barefoot from the bathroom.

Hannibal murmured, getting comfortable under the sheets. Since they had bonded, Hannibal longed to do nothing more than hold Will in his arms, in their shared bed to watch him fall off to sleep each night.

They of course would have no intruders but it excited Hannibal to think that he might kill for Will. To rend flesh for his mate would be ultimate bliss.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” Hannibal answered, stroking the back of his fingers along Will's cheek.

“Are you, I mean, do I satisfy you?”

“Of course. You are everything I have wanted in a mate. You care for me and our home wonderfully and -”

“No I mean here, in bed. Do I give you what you need? Is there anything more that you would like me to do for you?”

“Is this because I mentioned sex while you were menstruating?”

“Maybe.”

“I love you very much, Will. Anything you want to give me I will cherish as a gift. Bonding with you has been a very intense experience. I am still adjusting to these new feelings I have for you. I would be lying if I told you I hadn't wondered what our bond would feel like during sex.”

Will fidgeted and turned on his side to face Hannibal.

“I've never, well I mean I've had sex, of course.” He smiled. “ I've never done those other things people do together. Just enjoying sex always seemed weird for me. Everyone knew I was no good, really. I made out with a few people when I was younger but nothing serious.”

“Would you like to try a few of those things with me, Will?”

Will nodded.

“Are you scared? Nervous?” Hannibal held Will's hand in his own.

“I know I've nothing to fear. I am scared that I will disappoint you. I know you have had lovers before me.”

“Is that it? It's true I have had affairs but never have I loved anyone so completely. I think of you always and I find myself distracted when thoughts of your smile, your voice, your body all come drifting up to me when I should be concentrating on work.”

“Really?” Will laughed, surprised.

“Yes. Do you think that's bad of me? Do you ever think of me? Of my body when we are not together?”

“No.” Will replied. “Of course I don't.”

“Come now, you can tell me, Will.”

“Well. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to- no it's silly.”

“Please, I want to hear.”

“Well, I think about how good it would feel to have you with me when I have to walk past other omegas in town. I know it's petty but seeing all those mothers with their children and their husbands, it makes me proud to think that I have you and they don't.”

“That's very sweet, Will.” Hannibal stroked Will's hair.

“And then, and this is the shameful part, I wish, wish that you would kiss me, right in front of them.” He whispered, the guilt evident in his eyes.

“That would be very shameful. Does it excite you to be the center of my attention because you are, Will. You are my whole world and you are such a naughty thing.”

Will squealed as Hannibal groped and kissed him all over in a feverish frenzy.

“Ah! Stop! Stop, ahah Hannibal!”

–

Will didn't let his wish to fully satisfy Hannibal drop. He wandered around town on many occasions, with Hannibal allowance in his pocket, dreaming of ways to make their love life exciting.

His heat was only around the corner and Will was determined to make it everything Hannibal had ever dreamed it could be.

Given his mate's little biting problem, they couldn't really do what other pairs were doing. They just had to be careful, that was all.

It was when he stopped in front of a lingerie window that he had the idea. Frilly nighties and stockings, fluffy slippers and panties all made Will's mind race.  
Would be look good in costumes like that? What would Hannibal think?

Will decided he'd find out. When his heat came around next week vowed to be ready. He just couldn't let Hannibal find out before the night.


End file.
